Out In The Open
by FandomGirl2000
Summary: Clary is tired being compared to her brother and living in her family's shadow, but that all changes when she moves with her friend to a different country with new friends but ex-boyfriends. Hot guys but her famous brother. And excellent pancakes but a waitress from hell.


**A/N - Hello, I am not a very successful writer on this and I really need to learn to update quicker but I hope you still want to read this story. I am in love with TMI even though that part of their lives are over. Any questions you may have please just PM me or review with your questions.**

**So let's get on with the story ...**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I'm tired ...

Tired living in my family's shadow.

Tired of hearing _**"She look just like Jocelyn."**_

Tired of hearing _**"That's Jonathan Morgensterns' little sister."**_

Tired of hearing **_"She is definitely Valentine Morgensterns' daughter, she has his _****_stubbornness."_**

It's awful living in your family's shadow. No one sees me as my own person, except for Simon. Simon is my only real friend, all the sluts at my school pretend to like me to get to my brother and our money. Luckily for me, I graduated two weeks ago so no more sluts, well at least not until they hear my last name. Simon and I are going to England because they have a great Art programme which I am doing while Simon does Music. So here I am, putting my last box into a moving truck that will stop at the airport and load Simon's and my stuff we are taking to our flat in England into the private jet. Didn't I tell you my family was rich ?

My dad wasn't in on the whole idea of me moving until my mum convinced him by letting him sort out our accommodation and travel. My mum was all for me going and she even said it would be good for me to express my independence. And my brother, well, he hates the idea but he doesn't understand what it feels like to be in someone's shadow and not live your own life.

When we get to the airport our belongings get taken from us by some bodyguards my dad got me which he promised would fly back on the private jet once we landed. After going through the security, Simon and I get into the plane. Once we have taken off I fall asleep. When I wake up, I see that Simon has fallen asleep so I get my laptop out and watch a film called The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. I really hope they make the rest of the series into films. After the film has finished, I see that we only have 1 hour and a half until we land. I decide to go back to sleep for a little bit.

I get woken up by Simon in what felt like minutes.

"Clary, we're about to land," He said as he woke me.

"Okay, thanks, Si," I said.

* * *

**Time Skip ...**

"Wow, your dad really goes all out, doesn't he?" Simon said in amazement.

"Yep, he showed me two to choose from, this or a manor about 20 minutes from the school, even though he still bought both." I replied looking at the double story penthouse apartment.

_"Only the best for daddy's little princess,"_ I groaned.

"Do you want to come explore the city with me?"I asked Simon who was still looking around the apartment.

"Umm .. No, I think I need to go sleep. But tomorrow, we will do something together, okay?" Simon asked.

"Yep, bye, Si." I answered going out the door.

* * *

I walked around London spotting places I wanted to go to and good places to eat. I was on my way back when I spotted a diner so I stopped in. It wasn't that busy so I walked to an empty table.

"Hello I'm Aline, how can I help you?" A dark haired waitress with brown eyes asked.

"Can I have a black coffee, please?" I asked.

"Yep, anything else?" She asked.

"Some coconut pancakes, thanks." I answered as I looked at the menu.

"Okay." She said then walked off.

I took out my phone to see if anyone had messaged me.

**5 New Messages**

**Clare-bear, did you land safe ? - Jon**

**Clarissa, your mother, Jon and I have decided to come and stay at the manor we bought in 2 weeks to see you. x - Dad**

**Hi sweetie, hope you and Simon landed safe. Can't wait to see you both! x - Mum**

**Clare-bear, did you get dad's message? I'll get to see you in 2 weeks ! X -Jon**

**I'm sooooo sorry, Clare-bear, you might be trying to sleep because of the time difference and jet-lag. Okay, text me when you get up and we can talk. xx - Jon**

After I had read the messages my pancakes and coffee were brought to my table. I started to eat and by the angel, they tasted like heaven. I mean, whoever cooked these must be god. There were about 3 pancakes and they were gone in seconds. I think I broke a world record. Once I had finished my coffee, there were only two other people left. I asked for the bill which was £4.50 but I couldn't be bothered with exact prices so I just paid a £10, put my jacket on, grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

When the door suddenly burst open ...

* * *

**A/N - I'm sorry but who will be behind the door ... Please review. It would mean a lot.**

**Until next time which will probably be either tomorrow or the next day.**

**Bye, I**


End file.
